


Stay

by MorciaForever (SilverMillenium_QueenNeptune)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMillenium_QueenNeptune/pseuds/MorciaForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little drabble one shot set after the events of S3E9: "Penelope" —What really happened when Morgan guarded Garcia after she was shot? Implied Morgan x Garcia but no real romance.   Title inspired by "Stay" by Rihanna ft Mikki Echo, but not a songfic.  Might be slightly alternate universe, as I don’t remember the whole scene in context. Most of the dialogue is straight from the episode. I don’t own Criminal Minds or its characters. One of few fics I have where Morgan is not gender swapped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Criminal Minds or the song Stay, for which this fanfic is named.

                It had been a tough couple of days for Penelope Garcia. She’d finally met a fantastic, good looking guy who wasn’t one of her co-workers. He even actually knew something of computers. She’d thought this was her shot at love, and then. . .

                _He took a shot at_ me _._ , she thought. Just as the thought entered her mind, it faded. Because right then, Derek Morgan was in her line of vision, and suddenly, her world was at peace again.  With him there, nothing could happen to her. She wanted to beg him not to leave her. Right then and there, she wanted him to do the one thing the job had never permitted him to do: Garcia wanted him to stay with her. But right now, Morgan was staring at her.

                “You need some rest.”, he told her, sounding much like a concerned older brother. 

                “You’re right. Go. Be free, my love.”, she said, tiredness creeping into her voice as she put her arm around Morgan’s neck and gently hugged him for a brief second.  He closed his eyes, opening them and giving her a stern, yet anxious look as they separated from one another.

                “Hey, I’m not _going_ anywhere.”  
                “What? I’m fine, I got my goon squad parked out front--.”, she protested, but he leaned in.  
                “Goon squad or no goon squad, that couch right there is gonna be my best friend until we find this guy. Now leave it alone.” Garcia looked surprised, leaning away from him.   
                “Okay.”, she said, a slight laugh in her voice and a shy smile on her lips. She walked past him and he turned to watch her leave. Without warning, she turned back and teased,   
                “But if you’re thinking of trying to take advantage of me, let me call my doctor so he can revive me afterward.” As she started to walk away again, he called her back.   
                “Hey silly girl.”  
                “Mm?”  
                “I love you. You know that, right?” Garcia’s eyes lit at those words.   
                “I love you, too.”, she responded in a voice so soft and gentle that it made Morgan even more sure of his decision to guard the sleeping beauty. He gestured ahead of himself and ordered in the tone of a loving parent,   
                “Go to bed.” She murmured an “ok” and started to tuck herself in. For the first time since the entire incident, Garcia felt safe. Morgan took his spot on the couch, not caring that he wasn’t as comfortable as he could’ve been in his own bed at home. Garcia needed him. More than that, he felt a need to be with her, to keep her safe.

                _I love Penelope. I would do anything for her. She doesn’t have to ask me. I would stay, no matter what. Even if my back is going to kill me in the morning. Sleep tight, Baby Girl. I’ll stay as long as you need me to._

_~~~~FIN~~~~_

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave Kudos and kind, constructive comments!


End file.
